Tahir Zaimi: Lidhja e dytë e Prizrenit dhe lufta heroike e popullit për mbrojtjen e Kosovës
http://www.zemrashqiptare.net/article/Komente/5725/1/print/ TAHIR ZAIMI' ' Lidhja e II° e Prizrenit dhe lufta heroike e popullit për mbrojtjen e Kosovës 'Bruxelles - 1964' Lufta e dytë botnore dhe LIDHJA E IItë E PRIZRENIT Kjo valë kryengritse e nacjonalistve të Kosovës që mundë e dermue me mjete brutale nga Jugosllavija monarkiste dhe nga ana tjetër me duer të Shqiptarve u vranë e u-zhduken nji nga nji edhe Prisat e lëvizjes irredentiste në Shqipni kështu qi, përpos ndonji botimi perjodik në shtypin shqiptar e tëhuej, ase ndonji demarshi politik pranë LIDHJES s'KOMBEVET dhe Pushteteve të Mbëdha, për arsyena të ndryeshme Komiteti i Kosovës që shtrengue të pushojë aktivitetin e vet. Por me gjith kët Kosovarët kurr nuk hoqnë dorë nga revendikimet për liri dhe nuk e humben shpresen e shlirimit të vendit të tyne nga zgjedha e huej tue pasë besim të plotë se në nji t'ardhme të shpejtë ase te vonë do të triumfojë e drejta mbi forcen dhe mbi dhunen. Në vazhdim të luftës s'dytë botnore shteti artificjal i Jugosllavis psoj shkatrrimin e tmërrshëm qi dihet dhe për rrjedhje të natyrëshme të këtij shkatrrimi Shqiptarët e Kosovës, sikurse edhe popujt tjerë të nënështruem, kaluen prej nji okupasjoni nën nji tjetër. Por edhe kjo perjudhë, që në fillim u duk si gjymës shlirimi, që e shkurtë dhe nuk vazhdoj shum kohë. Ushtrija gjermane — me perjashtim të zonës s'minierave të Mitrovicës — u tërhoq shpejtë nga Kosova të cilen e njofti si pjesë të Shqipnis $'1913tës që gjindej e okupueme prej ushtris italjane ecila, sidomos në vjetin 1943, e kishte sjellë gjendjen në gradë t'atillë qi nuk nepte me shpresue dhe me parapa mundësi përmirsimi. Sjelljet brutale t'ushtarakvet italjan e të Milicvet fashist, siedhe burgosjet e internimet kishin fillue me merrë proporcjone tepër kërcnuese për Shqiptarët e Kosovës. Tragjedija e Bihorit, ku u masakruen barbarisht mase 4000 shqiptar të pafajëshëm, shumica e të cilvet pleqë, gra e fëmië, nga çetat e çetnikve të Pavlo Gjurishiqit, të cilët ishin shtye e armatosë nga komondanti i Rregjimentit italjan në Mal të zië, me qellim balancimi pëshet të forcavet midis Shqiptarvet dhe Serbo-Malezezvet ; djegja e plaçkitja e tregut të Pejës me dame të mbëdhaja materjale, vrasjet e djegjet e njerëzve në zjarm për së gjallit të disa qytetarve në Gjakovë ; shkurt sjelljet brutale e terroristike të Milicve dhe të ushtarve të Divizionit « Puglie » kundër popullsis shqiptare në Prizren e, në Prishtinë dhe tjera trajtime forcet e dhunet kishin shkaktue tmërr e pezmatim të madh në shpirtin e mbarë popullit të Kosovës, ështu qi përveç aksjoneve të kufizueme çetash, shpërthimi i nji kryengritjeje të përgjithëshme nga an'e popullit ishte ba i paevitueshëm. Pushtuesi e kishte kuptue mirëfiliit kët gjendje shqirtnore të popullit dhe për m'e zotnue situaten me forcë, me 7 Korrik 1943, shpalli diktaturen ushtarake dhe shtet-rrëthimin në gjithë Kosoven. Ndërsa gjendja po ashprohej dhe qytetët me mxi po kontrolloheheshin nga ushtrija dhe Karabinerija italiane, numri i çetavet dhe i t'arratisunve vinte tue u shtue gjithnji e ma tepër. Kto çeta nonse në fillim veprojshin të pamvarruna me aksjone të kufizueme dhe pa ndonji lidhje midis tyne, ma vonë mbërrijten me pëngue e me paralizue gjith komunikasjonet dhe lëvizjet ushtarake të pushtuesit. Në kët ndërkohë, dhe piknisht me 8 Shtatuer 1943, u përhap lajmi i kapitulimit t'ushtris italiane, eveniment ky q'e lehtësoj shum veprimtarin organizativc te nacjonalistve të Kosovës, të cilët të ndihmuem edhe nga disa formacjone të vogla ushtarësh gjerman, t'ardhun nga Mitrovica, muerren në dorëzim administraten e vendit, tue formue njiherit ndër të gjitha qëndrat e Prefekturave dhe Nenprefekturave këshille-autonome-ekzekutive. Mbrenda dy ditve u krye çarmatimi i trupevet ushtarake italiane dhe zotnimi pa asnji inçident i depovet ndër të gjitha qëndrat kryesore. Ndërsa vazhdonte ky veprim diku-diku zue të keqsohej gjendja nga tentativat e çetavet komuniste, të cilat kërkojshin me ndërhye dhe m'e dominue situaten me forcë e me dredhina. Me qenë se gjendja u keqsue aqë tepër, sa dukej e prirun me degjenerue n'anarshi e në vlla-vrasje, si nji imperativë urgjente e çastit kritik, u shfaq nevoja e nji ndërlidhjeje e marrëveshtjeje midis krahinave të ndryeshme dhe drejtuesave të vendit pa humbë asnji ças. E për me realizue kët qellim qi synonte shpetimin e vendit nga rreziku Sllavo-komunist, me inicjativen e nji grupi nacjonalistësh të përbamë nga Xhaferr Deva prej Mitrovice, Musa Shehu e Sheh Hasani nga Prizreni, Asllan Boletini nga Mitrovica, Tahir Zaimi nga Gjakova, Lukë Simon Mjeda nga Prizreni, Qazim Bllaca nga Suhareka dhe Pjetër Vuçaj nga Prizreni, me 11 Shtatuer 1943 u-ba në Prizren nji mbledhje në të cilën u-shqyrtue situata e krijueme dhe nevoja urgjente e masavet qi duheshin marrë, perse çdo vonese do t'ishte e pareparueshme e me rrjedhje tragjike për fatin e atdheut. III Krijimi dhe Misjoni I LIDHJES S'II-të TE PRIZRENIT Për shkak të rrethanavet jashtzakonisht kritike vendimet e marruna në mbledhjen e datës 11 Shtatuer 1943, mbledhje ecila ka nji randësi të madhe për fatin e vendit dhe për zhvillimet e mbasandejshme politike e luftarake, përmblidhen në kto pika kryesore : a) Thirrje e nji mbledhjeje të përgjithëshme popullore me shpirtin dhe me frymen e LIDHJES S'PRIZRENIT, në të cilën të përfaqesohen të gjitha krahinat e Kosovës, të Dibres, të Strugës, të Tuzit dhe të Ulqinit, përmjet delegatve të zgjedhun nga an'e popullit; b) Për derisa të themelohet e të caktohet nji autoritet suprëm nga mbledhja e përgjithëshme dhe për me mbajtë qetsin dhe rendin publik siedhe me i përgjegjë ekzizhencavet qi imponojnë rrëthanat e intresat e atdheut, me krijue këshilleautonome- ekzekutive ; c) Ngarkim i këshillit ekzekutiv të Prizrenit me pregatitjen e mbledhjes së Kuvendit, hapja e të cilit do të bahej jo ma vonë se me 16 Shtatuer 1943. Të marrmen fund mbledhja me njiherë fiilojnë pregatitjet e nevojëshme për mbledhjen e Kuvendlt dhe me gjith kohen e shkurtë e mungesen e komunikasjonevet, të paralizueme nga gjendja anormale, puna ecë me nji rrythëm të shpëjtë e të për- sosun. Konsultohet populli dhe bahen zgjedhje te rregullta si ndër kohna normale. Në nji kohë relativisht tepër të ngusht prej trikatër ditësh realizimi i nji ndermarrjeje kaqë me randësi historike e politike paraqitej shum i vështirë, sidomos për shkak të prëmjes së shum linjeve telegrafonike dhe mos funksjonimit të tyne, të hapsis së vendit dhe distancës s'largët të disa krahinavet, siedhe mungesës së mjeteve të komunikasjonit. Por për popullin e Kosovës q'e shifte rrezikun me sye dhe ishte koshjent i gjendjes kritike do të kalohej çdo pengim dhe as mungesa e komunikasjonevet, as edhe naltsinat e malit të Sharit të mbulueme me borë nuk formojshin ndalesa e pëngime për delegatët e Dibrës, të Tetovës, të Gostivarit dhe të Strugës për të marrë pjesë në Kuvend, prov'e shkelqyeshme e patriotizmit dh'e shpirtit të sakrificës së popullit t'onë të shum vuejtun, qi patjetër do të zanë nji vend të shënuem ndër faqet e historis kombtare. Hapja e Kuvendit E shi në diten e caktueme me 16 Shtaiuer 1943 qyteti i Prizrenit, i zbukuruem me flamuj dhe me harqe triumfi, paraqitte me të vertetë pamjen e nji feste kombtare të, jashtzakonëshme : përveç banorve të qytetit historik kishin rra nga të gjitha krahinat me mija e me mija qytetar e katundar t'intresuem për fatin e atdheut. Të shoqnuem nga delegatët e krahinave të ndryeshme dhe nga autorltetët civile e ushtarake të vendit, Komiteti organizator, i përbamë prej Musa Shehut, Sheh Hasanit, Tahir Zaimit, Lukë Simon Mjedës, Qazim Bllacës e Pjetër Vuçës, drejtohet. për në shkollen e « BAJRAM CURRIT ». N'oren 10 para dite në prani të mija e mija qytetarvet, midis gëzimit e entuzjazmit qi gufon nga zëmra e popullit në te tilla rasa, Kuvendit hapet me nji fjalim të Musa Shehut icili tregon shkurtas arsyenat qi shtyen inicjatorët me thirrë kët mbledhje të përgjithëshme dhe masat e nevojëshme qi lypset të merren për t'i ba ballë gjendjes kritike t'atdheut. Kuvendi, midis brohoritjesh e çfaqjesh entusjaztike të popullit, pagzohet « LIDHJA E II-të E PRIZRENIT ». Si pari e Kuvendit zgjidhen : 1) Musa Shehu : si kryetar, 2) Aqif Bluta : si Nenkryetar, 3) Prof. Rexhep Krasniqi : si Nenkryetar, 4) Bedri Gjinaj : si Sekretar. Mandej formohen komisjone të posaçëm për me shqyrtue e kontrollue letër-përfaqesimet e delegatvet dhe mbassi kryejn kët veprim ia referojnë Kryesis resultatin dhe kështu hyhet në rendin e ditës, pregatitë nga komiteti inicjatorë qi përmbanë kto pika kryesore : 1) Bisedim mbi shpalljen e vullnetit populluer për bashkimin e viseve të Kosovës, të Dibrës, të Strugës dhe t'Ulqinit e Tuzit si pjesë integrale të Shqipnis ; 2) Mbi bashkimin gjithashtu me nanen Shqipni, të krahinavet të Mitrovicës, të Vuçiterrnit, të Podjevës dhe Pazarit të ri, qi ndodhen nën pushtimin e ushtris gjermane, por administrativisht të lidhuna me shtetin e Serbisë ; 3) Mbi organizimin politik e ushtarak të popullit dhe pregatitjen e mbrojtjës së kufijvet ethnik ; 4) Mbi krijimin e nji organi ekzekutiv ase Komiteti Qendruer me seli në Prizren dhe të nën-komiteteve ndër të gjitha qëndrat e tokave të lirueme për të drejtue aktivitetët e nevojëshme mbi qeverrisjen e mbrojtjen e vendit; 5) Mbi perpilimin dhe aprovimin e nji statuti t'organizatës kombtare « LIDHJA E II° E PRIZRENIT » ; 6) Mbi proçeduren qi do të ndiqet për zgedhjen e përfaqesis së krahinave të Kosovës, të Dibrës, të Strugës dhe Ulqinit e Tuzit për në Kuvendin kombtar të Tiranës. Fillon bisedimi dhe disa delegat, me fjallimet e tyne, tue vajtue e mallkue të kaluemen e ërrët të pushtimeve të hueja qi s'i kanë dhanë kurr rasë e mundësi popullit të Kosovës të shprehet lirlsht mbi fatin e tij, kërkojnë bashkimin e zaneve të të gjith delegatvet për t'a interpretue e shpallë botnisht vullnetin e popullit për bashkimin me Shqipnië, si nji realitet historik që traktatet e paqës, as kurrgja tjetër të mos munden m'e ndryshue. Me kaqë mbledhja e parë, tue mjaftue me ceremonin e hapjes së Kuvendit, mbyllet për të vazhdue bisedimet me 17 Shtatuer 1943. N'e nesret hapet mbledhja dhe ndër të gjitha pikat e shenueme ma naltë të rendit të ditës zhvillohen bisedime me intresim të gjallë e merren vendime, shpesh hërë me vota unanime. Diten e tretë me 18 Shtatuer 1943, ndërsa mbledhja hapet dhe fillojnë bisedimet, arrijnë nga Tirana edhe delegatët e zgjedhun nga Kosovarët me qëndrim në Shqipnin e 1913-tës : Z.Z. Bedri Peja, Rexhep Mitrovica, Xhefer Deva e Xhelal Mitrovica, të shoqnuem edhe nga fletorari nacjonalist Maz'har Sopoti, të cilët u pritën me brohori nga kongresistët dhe ftohen të marrin pjesë në bisedimet e Kuvendit. Asht për t'u thëksue se veprimtarija e pjestarve të Kuvendit dhe intresimi i gjallë i popullit kundrejt kësaj veprimtarije patriotike ka qënë i vazhdueshëm. Për sa i përket artikullit 4 të rendit të ditës dhe si nji nevojë e ngutëshme e çastit historik proçedohet në zgedhjen e komitetit Qëndruer të LIDHJES S' II° TE PRIZRENIT me funksjonet e nji autoriteti suprëm të lëvizjes kombtare për mbrojtjen e Kosovës dhe në perfundim të votimevet resultojnë të zgjedhun : 1) Rexhep Mitrovica 2) Musa Shehu nga Prizreni 3) Prof. Kolë Margjini nga Prizreni 4) Sheh Hasani nga Prizreni 5) Asllan Boletini nga Mitrovica 6) Tahir Zaimi nga Gjakova 7) Qazim Bllaca nga Suhareka Kuvendi vazhdon punimet e veta deri me 20 Shtatuer 1943 dhe merr vendime me randësi për organizimin e mbrojtjës së tokave të lirueme. Nji ndër parimet dhe qellimet kryesore të LIDHJES S' II-të TE PRIZRENIT ka qenë edhe ristabilizimi i autoritetit shtetnuer në Shqipnin e 1913-tës, dhe për t'ia mbërrijtë këtij qellimi, organizoj zgedhjet e nevojëshme për të dërgue nji përfaqësië të dëjë në Kuvendin kombtar të Tiranës. Do t'ishte nji mungesë e madhe me kalue pa e shënue në kët përshkrim rolin deçisiv të perfaqesis s'Kosovës ecila ka qenë nji faktor me randësi në formimin e Kuvendit kombtar të Tiranës, prej të cilit u-caktue forma e rregjimit me Këshillë të Naltë dhe qeverrija dinamike qi në pak koh'e sipër ristabilizoj rendin publik dhe qetsin e shkatrrueme ç'në themel nga okupasjoni italjan dhe nga çetat komuniste e anarshiste. Me t'i dhanë fund punirneve të veta me 21 Shtatuer 1943, të gjithë delegatët e Kuvendit u-drejtuen për në selin historike të LIDHJES S' I-rë TE PRIZRENIT», ku nenëskruen me solemnitet vendimet e marruna, në prani t'autoriteteve dhe të nji murije të madhe qytetarësh e katundarësh t'ardhun prej shum viseve të Kosovës. Përfaqesuesat e krahinave të ndryeshme që kan marrë pjesë në Kuvend : 1) Musa Shehu 2) Sheh Hasani 3) Lukë Simon Mjeda 4) Qemal Karahoda 5) Sulejman Kryeziu 6) Hasan Dashi 7) Bejtullah Haxhiu 8) Nuredin Haliti 9) Qazim Bllaca 10) Bahtjar Qaflleshi 11) Haxhi Xheledini 12) Nexhip Basha 13) Xhevat Begolli 14) Bajram Gashi 15) Shemsi Feri 16) Adem Kurtaga 17) Mahmut Shabanpasha 18) Jusuf Agushi 19) Halim Shuku 20) Mehmet Devaj 21) Esad Berisha 22) Asllan Boletini 23) Bedri Gjinaj 24) Aqif Bluta 25) Hasan Zvediç 26) Vehbi Hamzagaj 27) Tahir Zaimi 28) Lutfi Spahiu 29) Bajram Haziri 30) Mentor Çoku 31) Safa Ulqini 32) Rrustem Ymeri 33) Shahin Cami 34) Ahmet Lusha 35) Jusuf Jahja 36) Remzi Ragibi 37) Rexh Meta 38) Bedri Peja 39) Rexhep Mitrovica 40) Xhafer Deva 41) Xhelal Mitrovica 42) Maz'har Sopoti S T A T U T I i Orgamzatës « LIDHJA E II-të E PRIZRENIT » I''' '''Themelimi Në bazë të vendimevet, që morri kongresi i Prizrenit me 16-19 Shtatuer 1943, ku u-perfaqesuen tokat e lirueme siedhe të tokave të tjera t'ish mbretnis Jugosllave, thëmelohet organizata « LIDHJA E II-të E PRIZRENIT ». II Qellimi Kjo organizatë ka për qellim mbrojtjen e tokave të lirueme siedhe të tokave të tjera t'ish Jugosllavis. Si mjet për kët qellim do të përpiqet të mbledhi dokumenta për Shqiptarësin e visevet në fjalë dhe t'organizojë popullin fizikisht e moralisht për mbrojtjen e këtij thëzi. III Kompetenca toksore Kompetenca toksore e kësaj organizate shtrihet mbi të gjitha tokat e sipershenueme, dmth. mbi Kosoven e lirueme, mbi qarkun e Dibres, siedhe mbi viset tjera Shqiptare t'ish Jugosllavis. Malsinat mbrenda kufijve të 1913-tës që ma parë varrëshin prej qytetcve të Gjakovës, Prizrenit dhe Dibrës s'Madhe me qënë se ekonomikisht dhe gjeopolitikisht janë fare ngushtas të liclhuna me qytetët në fjalë, mund të përfaqesohen në Kuvend vullnetarisht dhe mund të marrin pjesë në organizatën e « LIDHJES S'IItë TE PRIZRENIT ». IV Organizimi kompetenca dhe funksjonimi Organizimi i Lidhjes së Prizrenit përfshinë : 1) Kuvendi i Lidhjes me qëndër në Prizren përbahet prej antarvet nga nji delegat për çdo rreth administrativ (Qendra e Prefekturavet dhe e N/Prefekturavet). 2) Komiteti Qendruer, me seli në Prizren, përbahet prej katërmbëdhetë (14) antarësh. Kryetari, dy N/Kryetarët dhe gjithë antarët tjerë të Komitetit Qendruer zgjidhen prej Kuvendit. Kryetari dekretohet prej Keshillit të Naltë mbi proponimin e Kryeministris. 3) Komiteti Qarkuer, me seli në kryevendm e çdo Prefekture perbahet prej shtatë(7) vetvet, të cilët zgjidhen si mbas proçedurës së caktueme prej qarkorës së Komitetit Ekzekutiv të Tiranës me datë 24-IX-1943 mbi rregullimin e zgjedhjes s'Asemblistevet. Po kjo proçedurë ndiqet edhe për zgjedhjen e antarve të Komitetit Rrethuer. Antarët e komitetit komunal zgjidhen prej Kryepleqsive të katundeve te komunes me seli-qendra e komunës ; kurse Kryetari caktohet prej Komitetit Qendruer në mes t'antarve të zgjedhun si ma sipër. 4) Komiteti Rrethuer, me seli kryevendin e çdo N/Prefekture, perbahet prej pësë (5) vetësh, të cilët zgjidhen si ma sipër, kurse Kryetari caktohet prej Komitetit Qarkuer. 5) Komiteti komunal, me seli në kryevendin e çdo komune, përbahet prej tre (3) vetvet, të cilët zgjidhen si ma sipër, kurse Kryetari caktohet prej komitetit Rrethuer. 6) Komiteti katunduer, me qendër katundin, përbahet prej pleqsis së katundit. V''' Nënpunësat, në shërbim t'organizatës, emnohen prej Komitetit Qendruër mbi proponimin e Komitetit përkatës. Në qoft S8 nuk gjinden nëpunësa në numer të mjaftueshëm për kryemjen e sherbimeve t'organizatës me lejën e kryetarit t'administratës së vendit, mund të ngarkohen me detyrat përkatse sekretarët Bashkijak ose komunal, kundrejt nji shperblimi prej arkës s'organizatës. '''VI Në marrëveshtje me Komandën e përgjithëshme të Mbrojtjes kombtare, organizata merr në shërbim si instruktorë oficerë dhe N/oficerë të cilët si mbas gradës, vehen në dispozitë të komiteteve të ndryeshëm. Instruktorët pranë Komitetit Quendruer përbajnë shtabin e Komitetit. VII Funksjonet e kësaj organizate dhe kompetencat e organeve të sajë, rregullohen si mbas dispozitavet qi pasojnë : 1) Kuvendi i Lidhjes, i zgjedhun prej popullit, përfaqëson vullnetin e këtij dhe mblidhet tri herë në mot. Kuvendi mblidhet, kur thirret prej komitetit Qendruer, në rasë nevoje për me marrë vendime me randësi, ase mbi kërkesën e shumicës s'antarve të Kuvendit. 2) Komiteti Qendruer i zgjedhun prej kuvendit si ma sipër asht auktoriteti ma i naltë ekzekutiv i kësaj organizate ; përfaqëson organizaten, komunikon vendimet e Kuvendit, jep udhezime dhe urdhna komiteteve te ndryeshem gjerarhikisht, kontrollon komitetet ase urdhnon gjerarhikisht kontrollimin e tyne ; plotson organizimin e Lidhjes ; organizon stërvitjet, emnon funksjonarë të çdo natyre dhe çdo kathegorije t'organizatës, merr masa diciplinore dhe ndëshkimore kundër këtyne dhe harton buxhetin e organizatës. 3) Komitetët janë auktoritete t'organizatës ; këto përfaqesojnë në vendin e vet Komitetin Qendruer dhe veprojnë si mbas udhëzimeve dhe urdhnave te tij, që jepen e transmetohen gjerarhikisht. Komitetët eprorë kan të drejtë inspektimi e kontrolli mbi Komitetët inferiorë. Gjerarkija e komiteteve asht analoge me ato t'auktoriteteve clvile të Shtetit. Kompetenca toksore e tyne koinçidon me atë t'autoriteteve civile të shtetit. VIII Funksjonët e mbrendëshme te Kuvendit dhe zgjedhja e Paris së tij rregullohen me vendimet e këtij kuvendi. IX Funksjonet e mbrendëshme të Komitetit Qëndruer e të komiteteve të tjera të varruna prej këtij, zgjedhje e antarvet zevendës t'atyne, që për arsyena të randa largohen prej Komitetit, themelimi i komitetive ku ënde s'janë themelue, plotsimi I organizimit si mbas ketij Statuti, rregullohen me vendimet e Komitetit Qendruer. X''' Emnimi, transferimi, gradimi dhe pushimi i nëpunsave të kësaj organizate kryhet me verdimet e Komitetit Qendruer si mbas normave ligjore në fuqi për nëpunsat e shtetit. Denimet diciplinore kundër nëpunsave t'organizates zbatohen prej Komitetit Qendruer si mbas ligjeve te shtetit mbi proçesin e Komitetit Qendruer ose komiteteve të ndryeshëm, si mbas ligjeve të shtetit. Në rasë se nëpunsat në fjalë kryejn nji faj që hyn në rrethin e ndeshkimeve penale, me proçes verbalin përkatës çashtja I referohet gjyqit përkatës për veprim. '''XI Organizata e LIDHJES së II-të të PRIZRENIT ka tagër : 1) Me organizue propogandë intensive me qellim të pregatisë shpirtnisht, materjalisht edhe fizikisht popullin per mbrojtjen e tokës së vet. 2) M'u pregatitë për luftën dipllomatike në konferencën e paqës tue organizue mbledhjën e dokumentave provuese të karakterit shqiptar t'atyne visevet. 3) Me organizue aparatin e vet administrativ, si mbas këtij statuti, ndër të githa viset e kompetencës së sajë toksore me organe te çdo Prefekture, komune e Bashki dhe katund. 4) Me organizue stërvitjen paraushtarake të djelmoshave ënde të parekrutuem, në konformitët me ligjën rreth organizimit të paraushtarakve qi asht në fuqi. 5) Me iu perveshë organizimit për stërvitjen e të gjithë mashkujvet deri me 60 vjeç, veç atyne nën armë, tue i inkuadrue si mbas organizimit të pershtatshëm. Pjestarët e këtyne grupevet nuk mbahen ne stervitje te vazhdueshme, por rregjistrohen, betohen dhe qendronjë ndër shtëpijat e veta dhe thërritën herë pas here për ushtrime ase veprime të tjera. 6) M'u kujdesë për sigurimin e mjeteve të transportit, t'ushqimit dhe të tjera pajime të nevojëshme për veprimin e organizatës. 7) Me kerkue prej autoritetevet shtetnore e parashtetnore ndihmen dhe përkrahjen e tyne, të cilët për sa të jetë e mundun u a akordojnë. 8) Me kërkue dhe me marrë në dispozitë oficerë dhe nënoficerë prej ushtris e Gjindarmeris dhe rrogat e këtyne do të vazhdojnë të paguhen prej arkës së shtetit. XII Financat T'ardhunat e kësaj organizate, për me u-ba ballë shpenzimeve të sajë janë : 1) T'ardhuna nga ndihma të ndryeshme të dhurueme prej patrijotve, emnat e të cilvet do të rregjistrohen e do të shpallen. Këta shenohen edhe si antar ndëri, kur dhurata e tyne asht e konsiderueshme. 2) T'ardhunat nga shitje e pullavet fakultative, të cilat do të jenë Postare prej pësë (5) qindarka dhe per lutje zyrtare prej njizete (20) qindarka. 3) T'ardhunat nga fushata të hapuna herë pas here, me vendim të Komitetit Qendruer. 4) T'ardhunat nga pasunija e ish organizates serbe « SOKOL ». 5) T'ardhunat nga kontributi i Bashkive dhe i Komunevet të tokave te lirueme, kontribut icili dotë jetë dhetë për qind (10 %) mbi t'gjitha t'ardhunat vjetore brut të tyne. Bashkit dhe komunet në fillimin e çdo vjeti financjarë kur pregatisin buxhetin e tyne, janë të detyrueme me caktue në pjesën e shpenzimeve përqindjen e ma sipërme të sajueme në favorin e kësaj organizate dhe shuma qi do te resultojë do te derdhet n'arkën ma t'afërme të financës së shtetit, në llogari të arkës së Komitetit Qendruer. 6) T'ardhunat nga shitje e shëjeve (distingtive) t'organizatës. XIII Dispozita të posaçme Shka nuk parashifet në kët statut dhe që nuk asht në kundreshtim me dispozltat e tij as me qellimin dhe misjonin e kësaj organizate rregullohet me vendimet e Komitetit Qendruer. XIV Marredhanjet e kësaj organizate me qeverrin kryhen nepërmjet Kryesis së Këshillit Ministuer. XV Organizata ka vulen e vet, ku shënohen fjalët: « LIDHJA e II-të E PRIZRENIT » dhe emni i zyrës. Po ashtu ka edhe shëjen (distingtiven) dhe pullat e veta, ku shenohen fjalët : « LIDHJA E II-të E PRIZRENIT ». XVI Organizata ka zyrat e veta në qëndër ashtu edhe nepër krahinat, ku janë themelue Komitetet. Këto gëzojnë përjashtimin nga taksat postare, telegrafike dhe telefonike, si mbas ligjes autorizuese. XVII Organizata asht person juridik dhe i gëzon të gjitha të drejtat përkatse ligjore. XVIII Vendimet, rregulloret, qarkoret dhe urdhat e kësaj organizate të daluna prej komiteteve dhe organeve të sajë kompetente, dhe në konformitet me kët statut, kan fuqi obliguese si për organët e veta dhe antarët e vet. XIX Kur e lyp nevoja Komiteti Qendruer i organizatës ka tagër me i tërhjekë vrëjtjën qeverris mbi sjelljet e nëpunsave të shtetit për të cilët kujton se u nxjerrin pëngime aktivitetit t'organizatës. XX Mos-marreveshtjet eventuale midis autoriteteve lokale shtetnore dhe kësaj organizate zgjidhen në marrëveshtje midis tyne dhe, në rasë deshtimi, në marrëveshtje midis Kryetarit të Keshillit Ministruer dhe te Kryetarit te Komitetit Qendruer. XXI Organizata e naltëpermendun vazhdon deri në kryemjen e plotë t'aprovimit të sajë. Në mbarim të këtij qellimi organizata syprimohet me dekret të Pushtetit Sovran dhe pasunit e sajë destinohen në favor të shtetit. XXII Ky Statut i paraqitët Qeverris për aprovim dhe hyn në fuqi prej datës së shpalljës të Dekretit aprovues, Prizren, me 21 Kallnuer 1944. Vertetohet se asht nji me origjinalin. Kryetar'i K.Q. i L.II-të TE PRIZRENIT Bedri Peja d.V. SHTETI SHQIPTAR KESHILLI I NALTE Mbi propozimin e bamun me shkresen Nr. 324 datë 14-11-1944 te Kryeministris, Si ndigjoj dhe pelqeu vendimin Nr. 96 datë 12-11-1944 të të Këshillit Ministuer, DEKRETON Aprovimin e Statutit t'Organizates « LIDHJA E II-të E PRIZRENIT », dhe urdhnon zbatimin e tij. Tirane, Me 14 Mars 1944 ANTARE: P. Anton Arapi d.v. - Lef Nosi d.v. KRYETARI : Mehdi Frasheri d.v. , KRYEMINISTRI Rexhep Mitrovica d.v. |- | ---- |- | align="center" colspan="5"|Powered by SoSo News Express Pro 2.2.0 Copyright © 2005-2008 by SoSoVN.com. All rights reserved. |}